


Охотница

by MeyMey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По-настоящему Кейт была влюблена лишь однажды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охотница

Кейт восхищалась Викторией буквально с первого дня знакомства. Высокая, статная, с глазами жёсткими и яркими. Она была несколько маскулинной, с её широким телом, массивной челюстью и короткими красными волосами, но в то же время была настоящей женщиной, женщиной, которая очень подходила семье Арджент. Виктория идеально вписалась, словно была урождённой Арджент. Порой она была решительнее и твёрже мужа, была ему опорой и его мотиватором, его личным серым кардиналом, нашёптывающим верные решения.  
Кейт восхищалась ею и ревновала её к брату, считая его недостойным. Слишком слабым. Виктории нужен был кто-то, кто не прогибался бы под других, кто придерживался бы только своей морали и использовал её в интересах семьи. Например, Кейт. Кейт идеально бы ей подошла. Виктория всегда улыбалась ей, и Кейт видела искры в её стальных глазах. Игривые искры, призывающие, страстные. Да, Виктория была горячей, обжигающей, мстительной и отчасти жестокой.   
Она была идеальной женщиной, готовой убить во благо семьи любого, кто сунется. Кто посмеет сунуться. Кейт её понимала. И Кейт тоже была частью семьи и Виктория любила её, как младшую сестру. Но Кейт не устраивала роль младшей сестры. О ней не нужно было заботиться. Её нужно было любить. Любить как можно сильнее, любить горячо и страстно. Так, как может Виктория. Кейт уверена, что может. Просто Крис не способен выдержать жар этой любви, а она, Кейт, смогла бы. 

Однажды, когда Криса не было дома, Кейт попыталась заполучить себе немного огня. Совсем юная и глупая, она так старательно пыталась соблазнить Викторию, что та, улыбаясь, взяла её подбородок в свою руку и поцеловала в губы. Кейт тогда показалось, что земля ушла из под ног и она спешно нашарила руками столешницу, чтобы опереться на неё. Жар разлился от лица ниже, скапливаясь внизу живота и заставляя сжиматься и ёрзать, желая большего. Но поцелуй, начавшийся с невероятной нежности, вдруг стал болезненным — Виктория укусила её и тут же слизала выступившую каплю крови. Кейт от неожиданности дёрнулась назад, растерянно глядя на обожаемую женщину. Словно удивлённая тем, что Виктория могла причинить ей боль.   
— Тебе не нужно это, девочка, — сказала Виктория тогда, а Кейт опустила голову и, извинившись, вышла прочь.   
Виктория хотела, чтобы Кейт одумалась, перестала теряться в собственных фантазиях. Но вместо этого пробудила в Кейт ещё большую страсть. Для Кейт это был лишь сигнал к действию. Ей нужно было поменять подход, ей нужно было действовать тоньше, ей нужно было стать объектом желания, а не желать. Виктория – охотница, а не жертва. Более сильная охотница, чем Кейт и именно Кейт придётся играть роль жертвы. И ради Виктории она готова была делать это.

Второй их поцелуй, как и первый, происходил в отсутствие Криса дома, хотя Кейт была уверена, что слабый братец не смог бы препятствовать этому. Он просто стоял бы в стороне и блеял.  
В этот раз Кейт казалась почти невинной. Порой она смущённо отводила глаза, словно вспоминая о прошлом, но в основном говорила об охоте, о делах, о новостях. Кейт интересовалась здоровьем юной Эллисон, рассказывала, что встретила интересного молодого человека. Она улыбалась, порой подтягивая к коленям сползающую всё выше кожаную юбку, и смущённо сводила ноги.   
Виктория была слишком умной, чтобы повестись на такое, но план был не в этом. Своим поведением Кейт говорила Виктории, что тот укус не напугал её, что она не отступится, но она поняла свою роль: теперь она послушная, хорошая девочка.   
И Виктория всё поняла, во время разговора она положила руку на колено Кейт и, подержав её там немного, медленно повела её вверх, под юбку. Кейт опустила глаза, изображая скромность, попыталась препятствовать руке Виктории, но женщина лишь усмехнулась, пересаживаясь ближе. Её горячее дыхание обожгло шею Кейт, мягкие губы коснулись чувствительной кожи под ухом. Кейт выдохнула, почувствовав, как рука Виктории едва ощутимо поглаживает её через трусики. Виктория прихватила зубами мочку уха Кейт, а потом резко ухватила её за подбородок свободной рукой и развернула её голову к себе. Кейт принимала поцелуй с жадностью, словно оголодав по ласке. Целуя Кейт, Виктория так же не забывала про то, где находится её рука. И чем жарче становился поцелуй, тем грубее она ласкала девушку внизу. Не касаясь голой кожи, заставляя изнывать от желания большего, она грубо гладила её, чувствуя, как намокает ткань.   
Виктория вновь укусила Кейт, но этот укус был не таким болезненным и неожиданным. Она прикусила её губу, сдавливая всё сильнее, пока не почувствовала привкус крови, а потом, словно кошка, вылизала окровавленный рот Кейт. Кейт задыхалась, содрогаясь и сжимая ноги, зажимая между ними руку Виктории.   
— Раздвинь ноги, — приказала Виктория и, отодвинув трусики Кейт толкнулась в ней двумя пальцами, большим продолжая поглаживать клитор девушки.   
Кейт со стоном выдохнула, согнувшись и подставив под поцелуи шею. Виктория прошлась по ней серией коротких поцелуев, а потом впилась зубами, одновременно с этим резко вставив пальцы на всю длину и, чуть согнув их, начала грубо ласкать её изнутри. Кейт начала поскуливать от боли, пульсирующей в плече и удовольствия, накатывающего снизу. Виктория прошлась языком от плеча до уха и, чувствуя, что Кейт уже на грани, вновь впилась зубами в уже отмеченное место.   
Кейт вскрикнула, сильно сжавшись внутри и, когда Виктория отцепилась от её плеча и вытащила пальцы, прислонилась к её плечу. Виктория поднесла влажно блестящие пальцы к её рту и Кейт с чувством обсосала их.   
— Это было восхитительно, — с придыханием сказала она, влюблённо глядя на Викторию, но та лишь усмехнулась.   
— Это было только начало, милая, — она отстранила от себя девушку и встала, оправив платье. — Ты сама того захотела. И ты не посмеешь сказать мне "нет", не так ли? Ты придёшь ко мне и сделаешь всё, что я захочу. Отныне ты моя.   
Кейт кивнула, но Виктория сощурила глаза, высказывая неудовольствие.   
— Не скажу. Приду. Сделаю. Твоя…  
— И не смей оскорблять Криса. Даже в своей голове. Он — мой муж. И я люблю его и не позволю, чтобы его собственная сестра считала его слабаком. То, что ты так безрассудно жестока, не делает Криса слабым, — Виктория вздёрнула подбородок. — Иначе, я бы не выбрала его. 

С того дня прошло много лет. Горящий дом Хейлов вынудил Кейт надолго покинуть Бейкон Хиллс. Но она не забыла, она не остыла. Её сердце по-прежнему было отдано одной единственной женщине.   
Когда она вошла в дом Арджентов Виктория встретила её с холодной учтивостью, но Кейт не удивило это. Виктории никто не нравилась её вспыльчивость и она была недовольна тем поступком Кейт. Но Кейт всё же надеялась, что Виктория не изменит их отношений.   
Годы прибавили Виктории несколько морщинок, но её холодные, пугающие глаза были всё так же прекрасны, что и раньше. Кейт пыталась привлечь её внимание, когда они оставались наедине, но Виктория была глуха и слепа. Кейт думала, что она просто боится, что Крис и Эллисон узнают, но, когда Кейт сделала совсем уж очевидный намёк, Виктория припёрла её к стенке. В буквальном смысле, чуть сжав её горло.   
— Ты совершила глупость, вернувшись сюда. Ты - глупое, безумное дитя. Мы не убиваем невинных. Так что забудь всё, что было. И не смей подходить к моей дочери. Не смей навязывать ей свои безумства. Иначе я убью тебя.   
Кейт шумно выдохнула, чувствуя, как горят её щёки. Словно её только что отхлестали по ним. Она высвободилась из захвата Виктории и вышла из кухни, чувствуя, как кружится голова. Её прекрасная, восхитительная женщина уничтожила все её мечты. Кейт глубоко вздохнула и сжала кулаки. Её так просто не сломать.   
Она поднялась в комнату Эллисон. Девушка не сразу её узнала, но, узнав, тут же кинулась на шею. Эллисон выросла, превратившись из девочки в девушку. Милую, с длинными чёрными кудрями и такими же холодными глазами, как у её матери.


End file.
